Taking Over Me
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: A short Amuto oneshot inspired by Taking over me by Evanescence. Amu and Ikuto may be a bit OOC, but I don't think it's that much. Pairing is, as stated before, AMUTO! Please Read and Enjoy.


I lay in my bed slightly depressed. I couldn't sleep. Actually, I haven't been able to get a good night's sleep for about two months now. I sighed and sat up in my pink covered bed. My name is Hinamori Amu; I'm 13 years old and just recently lost the boy I loved. It's complicated. I looked at the basket in my room where four eggs laid; one pink, one blue, one green, and one yellow. Inside said eggs are my would-be-selves, Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia.

What was I doing again? Oh, yeah, not sleeping. I sighed and looked at my balcony outside my room. I know this may sound cliché, but all I want is for my Romeo to come and for me to look down at him. But that's impossible for two reasons. One, because the boy I love is part cat and would just jump on the balcony and tease me and make me blush. I should probably give said boy a name right? Tsukiyomi Ikuto; 18 years old and the biggest pervert I know, but I fell for him... I know, I know…big age difference, but most couples have some sort of age gap right?

Anyway, the reason for my depression actually has to do with the second reason why Ikuto, my 'Romeo', can't come to my balcony…he doesn't remember me. I know, you're probably wondering why. Well, I personally blame Director Hoshina for that. Director Hoshina is Ikuto's stepfather, but didn't really care about Ikuto or his younger sister, Utau. So, he forced Ikuto to do things he didn't want to. I only recently found this out from Utau. Anyway, the reason for Ikuto's memory loss is because the director used X-egg energy to control Ikuto and created a Character Transformation called Death Rebel.

Tadase-kun, Ikuto younger brother of sorts and my former crush, and I managed to break Ikuto of the director's control, but…he forgot everyone except for his sister and 'brother'. So, that's my reason for depression, but it's not severe, I don't need medications…yet. I looked at my clock and saw that it said six in the morning. _Forget this…I'll just go for a walk or something…_ I got out of bed and slowly put on something that wasn't my pajamas, but something I wouldn't wear out if the sun was actually out.

I walked up the sidewalk just trying to clear my head for school. I started middle school today and if I was tired then I'd wind up being in my Cool and Spicy façade all day, "Hey, what are you doing out this early kid?" I froze and turned around behind and saw Ikuto.

I gulped softly, "I, was just taking a morning walk…is that a crime?" I asked.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "Okay…" he said, his voice saying that he wasn't buying it.

I glanced at Ikuto's shoulder and saw his chara, Yoru, floating there. Yoru had a sad look on his face, he remembered me, but Ikuto didn't, "Well, I'll be going now," I said and hurried off.

I quickly went into an alley and pressed my back to the brick wall my breathing slightly heavy. Tadase-kun and Utau say that they're trying to get Ikuto to remember, well mostly Tadase-kun, but nothings working. I slid my back against the brick wall and onto the floor tears starting to fall, "No…that girl didn't seem familiar at all Yoru," I heard Ikuto say.

My heart tightened, "Come on…not even a little _tiny_ bit~ nya?" Yoru asked almost pleadingly.

"Yoru…I was just released from Easter…I don't feel like playing these games," Ikuto said.

I saw him stop in front of the alley and he looked very annoyed. Ikuto then turned to where I was in the alley, "What the…are you okay?" he asked.

He had bent down to my level and he looked truly worried and that's what hurt me the most. More tears fell down my cheeks, "Hey," Ikuto said, "What's wrong?"

_He's only like this to me because he can't remember me and he's free from Easter's grip. Not because he cares about me._ I got up quickly and pushed him away from me as I ran away crying. I ran straight for my house and closed the door softly then headed up to my room and cried on my bed into my pillow. I looked at my side table after a while and saw I had about half an hour to get ready for school. I really don't care anymore, "Amu-chan," I heard my mother knock, "You're going to be late."

"I'm not feeling good mama," I said; I even sounded sick because of all the crying I did.

"Oh," mama said, "Well, papa and I have work and Ami has school…will you be alright here by yourself?"

"Hai," I said then heard mama walk away.

I gripped my pillow _I should stop this…Ikuto didn't like me in the first place…_

_**"Isn't there someone you like?" I had asked all those months ago.**_

_** Ikuto, with his head on my bed and his eyes closed answered, "Yeah…you."**_

Remembering that caused me to cry harder, "Was he teasing…I thought he was before…" I cried into my pillow.

"Amu-chan?" I heard my charas ask.

I looked up and all four of them were floating above me, "Not now guys," I said.

"But aren't you going to school Amu-chan?" Ran asked.

I shook my head, "You saw Ikuto this morning didn't you?" Miki said sadly.

More tears fell and I covered my head with my pillow, "Just leave me alone…" I said sadly.

I know I was being mean…but I'm really depressed right now and just want to be left alone. Suddenly, I heard a familiar sound on my balcony. I turned quickly and saw Ikuto there with his back towards the door. My charas gasped and three of them hid in their eggs; Miki stayed behind, "Are you sure that kid ran this way?" I heard Ikuto ask Yoru.

Yoru sighed, "I'm positive~ nya…just turn around…" he said.

Ikuto did so and gave Yoru a look that said 'Show off'. I gulped as he came up to the glass door, "May I come in?" he asked.

I didn't say anything, "Yes," Miki said, "Please."

Ikuto opened the door and walked in, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he said, "And shouldn't you be at school?"

I didn't answer him, "She's sick," Miki stated.

"What are you her mouth?" Ikuto asked.

"Right now I am," Miki said.

"Okay…then what's wrong with her?" Ikuto asked, "She seemed fine a little while ago, minus all the crying."

I pulled my blanket over me because I couldn't look at him anymore, "Alright…obviously something happened in your life and I can't help…so, ja ne," I heard Ikuto say.

"That's it!" Miki yelled, "I've had enough of this! Amu-chan is upset because of you!"

I gripped my blanket, "What are you talking about?" Ikuto asked, "I don't even know this girl."

"That's it…" Miki said, "Forget it…"

"What are you talking about?" Ikuto asked.

I removed the blanket and quietly went into the bathroom, but I could still hear talking in my room, "What's wrong with her?" Ikuto asked.

"Desu!" Su yelled angrily.

"Whoa…four charas…girl has issues," Ikuto said.

"Ikuto~ nya!" Yoru yelled, "Amu-chan is the owner of the Humpty Lock!"

"How do you know her nam-wait Humpty Lock?" he asked.

"Yes!" I heard all five charas yell.

"Shouldn't Tadase have that?" Ikuto asked.

"Dia!" Miki yelled, "Can't you do something!"

"Gomen…I wish I could…" Dia said.

"What's going on Yoru…" Ikuto said warningly.

"You've forgotten…" Yoru said, "You've forgotten."

"Forgotten what?" Ikuto asked.

I heard several sighs, "Just…forget it…" Miki said sadly.

"What? I'm obviously missing something," Ikuto said.

I walked out of the bathroom, "…just leave Ikuto," I said.

"Wait…how do you know me?" Ikuto asked.

"I said leave…" I said tears forming.

Ikuto's face grew serious, "Yoru said you have the Humpty Lock; why is that?" he asked.

I went over to my side table and grabbed the Humpty Lock, but didn't say anything, "I asked you a question," Ikuto said.

"You don't remember me," I stated, "So what's the point?"

"I haven't met you in my life," Ikuto said.

My hand gripped the Humpty Lock and one tear slid down my cheek, "Just leave," I said my voice cracking because of the tears forming.

Ikuto gave me a stern look, "I'm not leaving until someone, being human or chara gives me answers," he said.

I threw the Humpty Lock at Ikuto, "I SAID GET OUT!" I yelled all the tears coming free.

Ikuto skillfully caught the Humpty Lock and had a shocked look on his face. Finally, all my reserves flew off the balcony and I fell to my knees bawling like Yaya's younger brother, "You've hurt me enough…" I said quietly.

Ikuto was quiet, "I think it's time to leave Ikuto~ nya," Yoru said sadly.

I heard footsteps come over to me, "Look…I don't know you…" Ikuto said.

"That's the problem…" I said between sobs, "You forgot…but I haven't."

"Look kid…Amu-chan was it? I don't know what you're talking about," Ikuto said, "I think you're confusing me for someone else."

I looked at Ikuto in the eyes, "No…I'm not…" I stated, "You play the violin, your favorite ice cream flavor is chocolate, and your sister is Hoshina Utau…"

Ikuto went wide eye, "How do you know all that?" he asked.

"Because…" I said, "I've known you for at least a year and two of those months you stayed in my room running from Easter…"

"What? Why would I stay in your room?" Ikuto asked.

"Just forget it…scratch that…you already have!" I stood up and ran out of my room crying.

"Amu-chan!" I heard my charas and Yoru yell.

I slammed the door as I ran outside. My eyes were blurry and I could barely see anything. Suddenly, I heard a car horn, but then I was pulled. I looked at saw Ikuto, "You baka," he said out of breath, "What were you thinking running into the road like that?"

I pushed away from him, "Just leave me alone!" I yelled.

Ikuto grabbed my arm as I tried to run away, "Let go!" I yelled tears falling.

"We need to talk," Ikuto said and picked me up bridal style and character changing.

I struggled in his hold, but it was no use. Finally, he stopped at the old amusement park, "Do you know this place?" he asked.

I just nodded and he set me down his character change gone, "Now, would you please tell me how you know things about me?" he asked.

I didn't answer and Ikuto sighed, "Man you're one stubborn kid…" he muttered.

"Pervert…" I whispered.

Ikuto blinked, "What?" he asked, "What have I ever done to make you think that?"

"Too many to count," I stated.

Ikuto gave me a look, "Why would I flirt with an elementary schooler?" he asked.

My heart clinched, "So…you were just teasing me," I said, "Good to know."

I started to run, but Ikuto grabbed my arm, "Let me go!" I yelled tears falling again.

"What do you mean I was teasing you?" he asked.

I pulled my arm away and I glared at him, "When you stayed in my room I had asked you if you liked someone," I said angrily, "You said me…but I guess you were only teasing me…like always!"

With that said, I character changed with Ran and jumped away. I just wanted to get away from him, the pain, everything. Just as I was about to jump to another roof something grabbed my waist, "Would you please stop running!" Ikuto yelled.

I turned to him glaring, "Just leave me alone you perverted, lying, teasing…" I couldn't hold back anymore tears, "…let me go…"

"Why would you even care if I said that anyway?" Ikuto asked.

I glared at the blue hair neko boy, "Because you're a baka, perverted, teasing neko that made me fall in love with you!" I yelled and jumped off the building and onto another one.

I just continued to run with my eyes blurry again. I continuously wiped my eyes, but I was crying too much. I finally reached my balcony and just cried there on my knees. Every single one of my thoughts was filled with Ikuto. I can't get him out of my mind. It was then I knew that this wasn't a changeable thing, like with Tadase; I really, truly love Ikuto. Suddenly, I heard someone land on the balcony right beside me. I glanced up, "I told you to leave me alone!" I yelled at Ikuto.

Ikuto didn't say anything, but he did walk towards me, "Haven't you caused me enough proble-" I was cut off when Ikuto kissed me; my first kiss.

Ikuto pulled away, "Amu…" he said softly hugging me, "Amu…" he grip tightened, "Amu…"

"Y-y-you r-remember?" I asked still recovering from the crying.

I felt Ikuto nod and pull me tighter, "I'm sorry…" he said.

I began crying again, "Ikuto…" I sobbed into his shirt.

We pretty much stayed like that until I fell asleep from crying so much. Well, I believe I fell asleep because I woke up in my bed. I sat up and saw that it was eleven at night, "Please tell me that wasn't a dream…" I whispered.

I heard a groan from beside me and I was suddenly pulled down, "Stay still…" I heard Ikuto mutter, "Go back to sleep…"

I smiled lightly and snuggled into Ikuto gripping his shirt in my fingers and could easily fell back asleep. I felt Ikuto kiss my forehead, "By the way…I'm guessing you had _that_ dream again," he whispered, "Need I remind you that your 20 years old and married."

I snuggled into Ikuto, "Baka…" I muttered and let sleep consume me.

**A/N I got this idea while listening to Taking over me by Evanescence. I don't own the song or Shugo Chara and please R&R!**


End file.
